Scourge Reborn
by RavenwingX
Summary: What if Scourge, the small black tom who had a hard life, killer of Tigerstar, and former leader of BloodClan, was given a second chance, to change his ways, and maybe melt the ice that froze across his heart?
1. Characters

**NightClan**

Leader- Cinderstar-Small black-pelted she-cat with green eyes and a gray chest and belly.

Deputy- Mousepelt-A small dusty brown tabby tom with aqua eyes and a short temper.

Medicine Cat- Ravenwing-A very small, thin black she-cat with a small white dash on her chest, green eyes, and a fragile appearance.

_Apprentice, Juniperpaw._

Warriors

Duststorm-Tall, dusty blonde tabby tom with aqua eyes.

_Apprentice, Longpaw._

Willowleaf-Small silver tabby she-cat.

_Apprentice, Oakpaw. _

Sootpath-Dark, dark gray tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Tangledpaw_

Foxfur-A fox-like-pelted tom, with dark green eyes.

_Apprentice, Moonpaw._

Silverfur-Silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Tawnypaw._

Darkfur-Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Sparrowpaw._

Apprentices

Longpaw-Dark, dusty blonde tabby tom with dark, dark stripes, long legs and tail, and aquaish-green eyes.

Oakpaw-Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, and best friend to Sparrowpaw.

Tangledpaw-Small, beautiful long furred calico she-cat with aqua eyes.

Moonpaw-Smallish, black pelted she-cat, with a white tipped tail and amber eyes.

Tawnypaw-Blonde tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowpaw-Very small black tom, with a white dashed chest, front right paw, green eyes, a messy pelt, and many scars.

Juniperpaw-Dark furred blusish-black tabby tom with amber, almost crimsion eyes and white paws, along with dashed chest.

Queens

Sunpelt-Golden furred tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Snowpath-Long, soft furred white she-cat with greenish-blue eyes.

Elders

Rustpelt-Dark, rusty-color furred tom, with yellow eyes.

Featherstorm-Gray tabby she-cat with amer eyes.

Bramblepaw-Dark, messy pelted bengal tom, requested to retire to the elders den without a warrior name due to his twisted paw, and blind aqua eyes.

Kits

Stormkit[Scourge]-Black-pelted tom with amber eyes.

Ashkit-Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes and a white dashed chest.

Stonekit-Silvery-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes.

Icekit-Very light silver tabby tom with aqua eyes and a stubborn personality.

Snowkit-White she-cat with aqua eyes and short, soft fur.

Riverkit-Silver tabby she-kit with green eyes.

Cinderkit-Plain black she-kit with yellow eyes, and though she's small, she's fast none the less.

**StormClan**

Leader - Nightstar-Long-clawed black tom with a white dashed chest, tail tip, and ear, along with amber eyes.

Deputy - Smokepelt-Dark, dark gray tabby tom, known for his raspy voice and short temper.

Medicine Cat - Leafpelt-Small calico she-cat with aqua eyes.

_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_.

Warriors

Spottedfur-Small Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Featherpaw._

Shadowfur-Black tom with aqua eyes and grayish-black paws, belly, and chest.

_Apprentice, Hawkpaw._

Lionclaw-Golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice, Flamepaw._

Smallcloud-Small white she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Fuzzypaw._

Apprentices

Ravenpaw-Small black tom with green eyes.

Featherpaw-silvery tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Hawkpaw-Bengal tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepaw-Firey-pelted tabby she-cat with aqua eyes.

Fuzzypaw-Very tall, long bodied and tailed dusty blonde tabby tom with dark, dark stripes.

Queens

Bluefur-Russian blue she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cloudpelt-White she-cat with long, fluffy fur and green eyes.

Elders

Mouseface-Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

No-Eye-Blind gray tom with a white chest.

Kits

Leafkit-Ginger she-kit with yellow eyes.

Squirrelkit-Brownish-Orange pelted she-kit with aqua eyes.

Spiderkit-Black tom kit with white paws and yellow eyes.

**SunClan**

Leader - Moonstar-Dark furred gray tabby tom with a white dashed chest, tipped tail, and green eyes.

Deputy - Sorrelpelt-Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and a white-dashed chest.

Medicine Cat - Jayleaf-Blind bengal tabby tom with green eyes, named for the first prey he'd caught as an apprentice, a Bluejay.

_Apprentice, Yarrowpaw._

Warriors

Leopardshadow-Bengal tabby tom with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice, Tallpaw._

Poppyleaf-Silver tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Ivypaw._

Flamefur-Firey-pelted tabby tom with aqua eyes.

Apprentices

Yarrowpaw-Tortoiseshell tom with a white chest, belly, and tail tip.

Tallpaw-Tall black tabby tom with green eyes.

Ivypaw-Calico she-cat with amber eyes and short furr.

Queens

Lilyleaf-Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Elders

Whitefur-White tom with amber eyes.

Kits

Thunderkit-Calico tom kit with aquaish-green eyes.

Bunnykit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with white paws.

**OakClan**

Leader - Redstar-Redish-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white chest.

Deputy - Spiritblaze-Black tom with green eyes, brother of Ravenwing.

Medicine Cat - Nightshade-Black tabby tom with aquaish-green eyes and a white tipped tail, very tall.

_Apprentice, Shadowpaw. _

Warriors

Bunnyfur-Tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua eyes.

_Apprentice, Dovepaw._

Flowerfur-Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice, Willowpaw._

Frostblaze-Short furred white tom with green eyes and a short temper.

_Apprentice, Nightpaw._

Apprentices

Shadowpaw-Black tom apprentice with yellow eyes.

Dovepaw-Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Willowpaw-Calico she-cat with bluish-yellow eyes.

Nightpaw-Black tabby tom with a white chest, a black V over the white, short fur, and short temper to match.

Queens

Skyfeather-Silvery tabby she-cat with one aqua and one yellow eyes.

Elders

Darkeye-Dark-pelted gray tom with a bad temper.

Kits

**Other**

Smokey-Smokey-gray tabby tom with black stripes, a white chest, muzzle, and belly, and a cheerfull additude, for a Kittypet.

Lily-Orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, a white chest and muzzle, never hisses, Kittypet.


	2. Preview

Time seemed to slow as the blood drained from my pelt. Some cats would say on the journey to StarClan, a cat you knew in your life, one who died, would come to show you the path. But what for those who didn't believe in StarClan? Had I made a mistake in not at least trying to believe in the Clan all these cats trusted so greatly? As I went over it in my head, I realised, I do believe in StarClan! All the prayers I'd sent them, even without realising it, all the dreams, they had to come from somewhere!  
As I began to feel the cold grip of death lingering over me, I sent one last message to StarClan-One I meant to send!  
_"Dear StarClan, I realise now, I was wrong. For everything I've done. No matter how much I hate to admit it, I do deserve this, for all I've done. If I could do it all over, oh if only I could, there would be so much I'd do differently, so much I'd change!  
But be it the will of StarClan, I will join you in the ranks of StarClan's mighty warriors if you'll have me. StarClan, I'm sorry."_  
My vision flashed to black as I repeated, "_StarClan, I'm sorry."_

A flash of bright, white light, blinded me from my surroundings. As my eyes adjusted to the glaring light, I found myself gazing up at three cats. Two toms, one she-cat. My eyes widened with shook as I sent a silent, panicking message to StarClan,  
_"This isn't StarClan, I've been here before, I know this place!"_ My vision seemed to fade to black as I screamed up at StarClan in panic, _"StarClan what have you done!?"_


	3. Chapter 1 - The New Family

I glanced from cat to cat as they argued, listening to as much as I could, but not only were they speaking all at the same time in a jumble of words-I just seemed to have trouble understand anything they said! I wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but I knew one thing. It was something about the black tom apprentice sitting quietly behind them.

**"Darkfur, it wasn't his fault!**"

The golden tabby she-cat spoke slower, I began to understand they're words.

**"Wasn't his fault?!**"

The dark-pelted gray tom known as Darkfur hissed.

**"He killed the NightClan deputy, how is that not his fault?!**"

Darkfur shot the black tom behind the golden she-cat a sharp glare as he spoke. The black apprentice opened his mouth to speak, but the golden tabby spoke first.

**"It's the scent of blood-You know it messes with his head!**"

I turned my attention elsewhere. This wasn't a conversation ment for my ears.

**"What if we get hurt, Sunpelt?! What would he do?! Help us or kill us!?**"

I watched as my brother gave me a sharp glare for the second time. I couldn't help but feel ashamed-I had killed a cat, but... Almost... Unwillingly. I could see myself do it... But I couldn't stop myself. I hung my head in shame for a moment, only to find nothing but darkness when I looked up again.

**"Sunpelt?**"

I called softly out into the darkness, with no reply. My heart began to beat uncontrollably with fear and worry.

**"Darkfur?!**"

I called again, a little louder this time. I was used to Darkfur ignoring me, but never Supelt..! I called out my brother's name again as panic took over.

**"Sunpelt?! Darkfur! Anyone!**"

Laughter echoed through the shadows. It was my father's voice. The darkness faded to show a thick river of blood below me. I glanced around in panic; but at this point, the only dry spot was the stone I stood on. I saw a ripple in the river of blood and a flash of golden fur through the red. I gazed at the spot the golden fur had appeared, curiosity soaking through my panic. My eyes widened as a golden-pelted body drifted to the surface.

**"S-Sunpelt...!**"

I gazed on in terror as more bodies began to surface through the blood. Darkfur, Shadowstar, Foxstorm, Silverstorm, Ravenpaw... I let out an alarmed yowl as the beautiful pelt of Moonpaw floated to the surface of the blood river. I stumbled backwards as a cackling laugh echoed around me. It was my father's voice.

**"You killed them,**"

The voice laughed. I found myself slipping from the rock, up to my shoulders in thick red blood. My claws gripped the stone to keep me from drowning in the red river, bled out by all these cats.

**"You killed them,**"

The voice cackled as I felt claws dig into my pelt, pulling me down into the blood. I glanced behind me to see Sunpelt dragging me down. My eyes widened as I caught glimpse of my sister; She was missing an ear, her eye, her tail, there was a large, deep cut down her belly. She was bleeding everywhere. I felt more claws attach to my pelt; Darkfur, Shadowstar, everyone I had ever known. They were each slashed apart in different ways.

**"Moonpaw!**"

I yelped as the short furred black pelt of the young she-cat appeared on the rock above me. She bent down, nose to nose with me as she mewed in an eerie tone,

**"You didn't want me to watch you kill me,**"

I gazed into her eyes as she spoke, horrified as I watched her eyes melt away, leaving only black holes where her beautiful amber eyes had once been.

**"So you took my eyes from me**"

She finished as she slashed at my paws. The cackling began again as I fell, yowling into the blood, claws dragging me under, claws of all the cats I had once known.

**"Sparrowpaw!**"

I heard the distant voice of Sunpelt growing louder as the thick red river faded away.

**"Are you alright?**"

Sunpelt stood directly in front of me as she spoke, worry ringing in her tone, as it almost always did.

**"Darkfur, can you take him back to camp? He doesn't look so good...**"

I watched as my sister glanced over at our brother.

**"Fine,**"

Darkfur hissed. He padded past her, pushing me along as he headed for the path back to camp. For a few moments, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I could only stand in shock. I forced myself to move again, following after my brother with no other choice.

.I turned my head back to the three as I heard the arguing come to an end. The two toms spoke for a moment, before they both began to leave, one more hesitantly then the other.

**"Come now kits, come rest,**"

Sunpelt mewed, stepping closer to me and my new siblings. My brothers, Ashkit, Stonekit, and Icekit, were the first to step forward, followed by my sisters, Snowkit, Riverkit, and Cinderkit. As they went and curled up in my new mother's pelt, I couldn't help wondering about the two toms. I ran past my siblings, towards the path the two toms had taken-Luckily without my new mother noticing-And began to hunt the two down. I hid in a nearby bush as I approached the two toms, stopped in a clearing, surrounded by willow and oak trees.

**"I don't care what excuse you use,**"

Darkfur hissed, circling the smaller tom, his shadow lingering over the apprentice no matter where he stood.

**"If you hurt Sunpelt, her kits, or Lilymist, I will shred your pelt into peices so small, ants won't be able to find your remains,**"

**"I won't**"

Sparrowpaw began, only to be cut off with a slash to the muzzle from Darkfur, leaving a deep, bleeding cut on the younger tom's muzzle.

**"Did I say you could speak!?**"

Darkfur spat out the words with an irritated hiss. The young apprentice opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, Darkfur hissed,

**"Or I could just slash you apart now,**"

The black apprentice closed his mouth again, they turned to continue back to camp, but Sparrowpaw mumbled,

**"Are we almost to camp..?**"

Darkfur spun around, hissing,

**"You whining, selfish brat!**"

He lunged at Sparrowpaw with a hiss, claws outstretched. The black tom stumbled backwards, defending himself as best he could, but it wasn't enough.: He was losing. The fear shone clear in his eyes as he fought for his life against the much larger warrior. _StarClan, if this why you sent me here?_ I thought as I watched the poor apprentice struggled to defend his life. _To save this tom.. Or his entire Clan?_


	4. Chapter 2 - All a Kit Can Do

As I watched the two tabby toms fight in the grassy clearing before me, I began to wonder about my purpose for being here. StarClan had sent me to redeem myself, I knew that much, but what exactly was I here for? For all I'd done, I should have to save three Clans, not one little apprentice! I gazed back up at the two sparing Clan cats, memories of my siblings flooding back to me. How they had teased me, oh how they had laughed... Who had laughed when they came begging to me for food in Twolegplace? Showed them, they could never stand up to me, they can tease and talk big, but on the inside, they were just insulting what they saw in themselves, reflected on me!

I shook my head. I had been sent back for a chance at life, one last chance to change my ways, not start it all again! I gazed on as the warrior and apprentice dueled, and began to wonder once more... Perhaps the apprentice wasn't so different from me? He was small, he was almost the size I had been as a kit, he was smaller than I had been... He had black pelt like mine, matched with a white paw... He looked very much like me, but the fear that he allowed into his lime green eyes, the reluctance to stand up for himself, that was where the difference stood between us. Still... It would have been hard not to pity him. Is this what mother thought-Not this... Sunpelt, not my new mother, my first mother, my first life, is that what she had felt when she looked at me? Pity?

As my thoughts drifted to my first mother, the one I would miss so greatly, I began to ponder what had happened to her... Has she died before I was so well-known in the forest? Or had she lived, to hear of my stories, and my siblings, lost in Twolegplace, where I had banished them from, and if she had... Would she have been ashamed of me? Or would she love me despite my mistakes?

I shook my thoughts away-Hopefully for the last time-And focused on the fight before me. Such a waste... The clearing was warmed by the gentle touch of sunlight on the shimmering grass, the sky's colors shifting from blue to orange, the clouds paling into a light purple, as dusk approached the quiet forest, fireflies just beginning to make themselves seen as the sun drifted off to allow the moon her freedom across this forest. It would have been a beautiful night, and had they been training, it might have inspired me, the battle before my eyes... But knowing that a life depended on the mini war, it wasn't possible to enjoy the sight, no matter how cold-blooded a cat was... Or how I had been...

I heard a small sort of squeak from the black apprentice as the large gray warrior flung him across the darkening clearing, into a rose-bush riddled with thorns. I gazed on, but the bush didn't move, the apprentice-Sparrowpaw-Didn't seem to be getting up... I found myself silently willing him on, sending prayers to StarClan the black tom would live to see another day, instead of being crushed by the paw of his own dark-pelted brother!

"**Get up,**"

I swung my head around to glare at Darkfur as he spat out the annoyed hiss, watching as he padded over to the rose-bush the younger tom had fallen into. Blood stained the thorns I could see, but only a few... Though my worry for the small cat's life was growing as time went on.

I listened closely for any reply from the apprentice in the rose, but there was none. After a short, stilling silence, a small whimper reached my ears, as the bush shook. I could only see a blood stained white paw through the green thorns and scarlet roses of the bush, but soon the tom's head popped out of the red roses. The thorns had done more than I'd thought, leaving a deep cut across the black cat's cheek, right below his eye, and small but deep cuts all down his paws and body, two long, deep scratches on his neck creating an X shape. It was clear to anyone, these would never heal fully, there would always be scars left for the apprentice to remember. Perhaps thorns could not do all this damaged, perhaps some were re-opened cuts, while others were made by claws... I couldn't know for sure, unless he would tell me himself... But why would he? If someone found out, there would be no doubt his brother would have motive to kill him, and many more...

"**Quit your whimpering,**"

Darkfur hissed in annoyance, raising a paw to finish the apprentice off with a final slash to the head. But the apprentice didn't move, he only hung his head with his green eyes shut as he waited to be sent to StarClan, and if there was anything I knew, it was StarClan can't always give second chances... But what could I do to help? I was only a kit, what could I do besides mewl and squeak... My ears perked as the idea hit me. What could a kit do to help in battle? Mewl and squeak, be a distraction! Or in this case, a witness.

I watched a few moments longer, hoping I wouldn't have to interfere, but as the gray tom's paw came down towards the apprentice's neck, I knew I had not choice. I took in a deep breath before letting out a loud squeak of a mew, only hoping I had spoken in time to save the tom. I tried to yell at Darkfur to stop, or at least yell a hello, but as I kit, I could yell all I wanted, but it only came out as a pitiful squeak.. I couldn't seem to speak yet, though I didn't know why not... I knew the words, I had the motive, all I had to do was speak! But a squeak had to be enough.

Moments before the dark pelted tom's claws hit, the mew reached his ears. He glanced up in confusion, putting his paw down, though dragging the apprentice's ear with it, caught on his claw. There was no way he would let the apprentice get away, I should have figured as much... But a witness, that would be what I could do to help, he would be too busy worrying about me to attack the apprentice again-Kits say things they don't know they aren't suppose to say, how would he know I wouldn't? But of course, with this kit, what accident would it be.

The tabby warrior gave a soft hiss to the apprentice, what appeared to be an order to stay put, but of course I couldn't hear mumbling from where I sat. He then turned and padded cautiously around the ring of the clearing, gazing into the bushes for source of the mew. I didn't try to hide, what point would there be in that? No. I stood my ground, standing tall in the bushes, as the proud kit I hoped to be. The tom didn't snarl or hiss at me though, which caught me off guard, but instead he called over to the black-furred Sparrowpaw,

"**Cover your scratches, then take this kit back to Sunpelt,**"

But at a second glance at the apprentice, his trembling paws, the blood smeared across his muzzle, it was clear that Sunpelt would never be fooled by a little cover up, she would smell the blood, she would know to check. Darkfur shook his head before growling,

"**Nevermind, just cover your scratches and gather whatever wits you have, then go back to camp, understand, kit?**"

For a few moments, I thought the gray tabby was speaking to me, but in another glance I realised he was hissing an order to the apprentice behind him, not to me. Though Sparrowpaw didn't speak a reply, he nodded, covering his cuts with his fur, running his shaky paws over his other paws to smooth the fur down over the bloody scars. As I watched the apprentice, I saw a slight gleam in his green eyes when he tasted the blood from his paws. Something about the blood, when it touched his tongue, it was as though... Someone else was within him, taking over his body to find more of what they craved, the blood of others, prey would never satisfy this demon, no... Only the blood of a cat, only the taste of death concealed within the blood would put this demon back in its place.


	5. Chapter 3 - Keegan?

I opened my eyes to the sun glaring into them as it rose above the trees. I jolted up into a sitting position, as I began to blink until my eyes adjusted to the morning light. Dew coated the ground, while a cool breeze ruffled the fur of many Clan cats around the clearing as they awaited the sun's return to the purpley-blue sky above. I let my gaze wander from cat to cat as I let my thoughts do the same.

It hadn't been long since I'd seen Sparrowpaw and Darkfur's battle-It was only the night before after all-But you could never tell by looking at the two. Darkfur had been unharmed, it wasn't unusual that he would look normal, but the apprentice Sparrowpaw didn't look any worse than he had when I'd first seen him, though he may be a bit paler now. I let my eyes close a moment to let my thoughts calm before I opened them again, in hopes of focusing hard enough to see the slightest scratch on the young tom, but I gazed on and on, only to see nothing, his pelt was normal...

**"Stop that Stormkit, you're going to hurt your neck,"**

I heard the teird mew from behind me as I gazed on, before slowing turning to glance over my shoulder at the giver of the voice. Sunpelt, of course. She lay in the nursery with my sleeping siblings, but had obviously just awoken, I could tell in her tone. For a few moments I gave the golden-pelted tabby a confused look, before my brain awoke from whatever idiotic brain-nap it had taken, and realised I had been cranning my neck forward towards Sparrowpaw and the dark-pelted Darkfur as I had tried to find the slightest mark. I retracted my neck, before I heard a rustling in the camp entrance-The dawn patrol returning, perhaps? The dawn patrol hadn't gone out long ago, I had awoken to watch them leave, they couldn't be back already... Something must be wrong!

My fur fluffed up, and others began to giggle as they noticed me, and for a while, I gave them each confused and irritated glances, before I hopped over-Or more into-A puddle, gazing down to realise I looked like one of those little puff-things twolegs pad in some sort of sand-like powder, then on they're faces. I shook my pelt down as the patrol padded through the bush-made tunnel of the camp entrance. The patrol was made of four cats-As always. One apprentice and three warriors. On this chosen patrol, Mousepelt himself had chosen to lead it, matched with the two warriors Duststorm and Willowleaf, along with Willowleaf's tabby apprentice Oakpaw. Normally that would be all, but there were two other cats in the patrol... One I knew, it was Ravenwing, the small medicine cat of NightClan, which was no surprize, she often left with the patrols to collect herbs; She had what appeared to be Catmint, or Catnip, in her black-furred jaws this time, but the other was a tom... One I didn't recognize...

The tom was tall, but somewhat smaller than Longpaw. He was black-furred, a tabby, and his eyes were green. He wore a blue-collar around his neck, but it had been torn and clawed at no doubt, which was odd, most Twolegs would replace a tattered collar, but maybe his hasn't, if he was a kittypet. He had a small tear in his other ear, but he didn't seem to have trouble moving of anything else. The only white spot on him was the small dash on his chest, everywhere else was black. He, unlike most of the Clan cats here, wasn't smiling, he didn't seem to have any emotion showing on his face, if he had any emotions to begin with, he was very good at hiding them.. But something about this tom sent shivers down my spine, though I couldn't guess why...

I watched as the tom gave an irritated mumble about something, but I couldn't quite catch what he'd said... Whatever it was, it had angered the cats on the patrol-Or at least Mouspelt-Enough to make the small tom deputy growl and snap at the tom, something I couldn't hear, but it appeared to silence the blue-collared tom.

I watched as the black pelt of Cinderstar stepped out of the rocky den she had been given to greet the patrol. I listened closely as I heard Cinderstar let out a soft purr as she spoke to the black tabby tom,

"**So we're finally caught you, Keegan."**

She brought her muzzle close to his as if to tease his freedom before him, but despite the fear others may show at the mercy of another, he growled and snapped at her muzzle, as if in a hope of biting it off to keep her from opening her mouth once more, but the black she-cat leader only pulled back slightly with an amused purr as she watched him, as if he were about to attack, but he stood growling, though the lust for battle shone in his eyes brightly. Finally, Cinderstar mewed,

**"Your not getting away this time. Theif."**

**Note: Keegan is actually the main character in the next RavenwingStories story, after Scourge Reborn is completed.**

_Theif?_

I repeated in my head the word of Cinderstar as the patrol began to nudge Keegan-Or at least that appeared to be his name-Towards an un-used den in the corner of the camp. In a Clan, what could another steal besides prey and herbs? Both were imported though, perhaps the pride in catching him was understandable... But I still had to find out, maybe he was innocent... I shook my head as I let my mind wander once again. I was suppose to be watching over Sparrowpaw-As weird as it sounded for a kit to watch over an apprentice-Not be getting distracted! Maybe if I was lucky, Sparrowpaw would visit Keegan out of curiosity, but the chance of that was slim to none..

As the sun rose above the trees, sending shinning lights of warmth down on the morning-dew covered grass of the camp, more and more of the Clan began to appear from the warm dens, weather it was out of curiosity for the captured loner, or just to grab a bite before training, more and more appeared. I glanced over at the apprentices den, hoping to see the apprentices speaking and having fun as a Clan would normally be, but the only two apprentices speaking were Tangledpaw and Longpaw. Sparrowpaw was sitting in silence beside the black she-cat Moonpaw as Darkfur growled something at him. Though I was sure it had nothing to do with Moonpaw, she didn't move, but she didn't seem surprized by Darkfur's anger... Maybe Sparrowpaw had done something wrong?

Darkfur turned and padded away from the two young apprentices, Moonpaw mewed something I couldn't catch softly to Sparrowpaw, before she two left him alone. The apprentice turned and padded into the den Keegan was being kept in. With a closer glance, a growl began in my throat as I watched Sparrowpaw _limp_ into the den.

_Yeah, maybe Sparrowpaw did something wrong,_ I growled to myself in my head as I darted after Sparrowpaw into the den. _When Darkfur becomes leader of StarClan!_


	6. Chapter 4 - Welcome to the Family

The sunlight shinning into the den was dime, but of course this den was rarely used, for prisoners or anything else. I glanced around, straining my eyes into the darkness for Sparrowpaw and the loner Keegan, but the den was quiet. After staring long enough, as did every darkness, it faded slightly, or maybe my eyes adjusted, ether way, I could see clearly into the den now. Keegan sat tall off to the corner of the den, though blood trickled down the left side of his muzzle, from a small cut on his cheek that I hadn't noticed earlier. I gazed at the tom with a confused sort of look for a moment, before glancing frantically from side to side in hopes of finding Sparrowpaw.

_Where is that apprentice!_

I let out a relieved squeak of a sigh as I spotted the small black tom limping towards Keegan. I leapt back up to my paws and ran, er, sort of stumbled, towards Sparrowpaw. I wanted to demand an answer of him, to find out why he was limping, but I was only a kit, for all anyone else knew, I didn't know a thing of Clan life, and wouldn't it be odd if I did. Well, not me, not Scourge, but Stormkit. Wouldn't it be odd for a kit to know all of Clan life, they'd think I was possessed or something! Nope, I have to lay low, act like a kit... AND I DIDN'T THINK OF THIS BEFORE, WHY!? I shook my brain-nap-fail out of my head as I skidded to a halt beside Sparrowpaw.

"**What happened, are you okay, why're you limping?"**

I tried to call up to him, but of course, as a kit, all it sounded like was a squeak and a mewl for attention. Is this really what it was like to be a kit? Really? Trying to speak only to find you lack the know-how? Well, that sucks.

I watched the apprentice turn slightly, giving a tilted-head confused look to me as he did. I glanced down at his paw, expecting to see a twisted, broken, shredded paw. A sudden realisation of paranoia washed over me as I examined his paw more closely. It was wrapped in _cobwebs_, most likely for Keegan's cheek. Showing he was hurt, how stupid could I be to think that? Why in StarClan would he give away that he was hurt, when his mentor was watching! He'd ether get yelled at, or another death-battle, how could I think he was hurt?

"**Stormkit?**"

The muffled squeak from Sparrowpaw tugged me from the failure in my thoughts. I glanced back over at him, watching as he pulled the cobwebs from his paw, setting them down before Keegan as he spoke.

**"What're you doing here? You're so post to be in the nursery.**"

I let out a squeak of protest as he picked me up by the scruff of my dark fur, turning from Keegan to take me back to the nursery. He squeaked a muffled goodbye to the captured loner as he padded across the clearing towards the nursery, setting me carefully down by my now wide-awake siblings. I watched as Sparrowpaw and my new mother exchanged a greeting glance, before Sparrowpaw padded off again.

"**Weeee!**"

I let out a small 'oof' as my sister Cinderkit bowled into me, sending both of us tumbling in the dust. As we came to a stop, she leapt up, shaking her black pelt before turning and stumbling dizzily back to Icekit, who was crouched down in a sort of attack-ready stance as he and Ashkit prepared for a playful battle. Though I knew he was trying to look menacing, the small Ashkit looked more like an akwardly-positioned spider then a terrifying warrior.

"**C'mon Stormkit, come play!"**

My gaze snapped back to Cinderkit as she squeaked her call over to me, her yellow eyes blazing with curiosity as she turned and began running towards our mother, scrambling on top of her, before turning to me and mewling,

**"I bet you can't catch me!"**

With that, she leapt up, sort of backwards at the same time, disappearing behind Sunpelt. I smiled as I scrambled over my new mother and tackled Cinderkit as she let out a surprized squeak. So this is what it's like to have real siblings... Family who _wants_ to play with you, not forced to... Maybe this new life was just the thing I needed. A new life, a new family. A new mystery... A new destiny.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Two Detached

It had been moons since the loner Keegan had been captured, and tough he had been captured for keeping track of him while his punishment , he never did get punished. On the contrary, he was welcomed into the Clan after the first moon had passed. No one knew why he had been excepted, and though in most cases, he would have been given a new name, he requested to keep his loner name. And though it had nothing to do with him being captured really, it made me wonder what he had done anyway, no one had ever been told why he had been captured... Ever. Only Cinderstar and Mousepelt knew. Well, to the extent of my knowledge. Who knows, the elders may have been told, but no one ever asked so I guess no one was curious enough to ask anyone else...

Well, enough about the loner! Tons more has happened besides him being excepted, so I shouldn't focus on that so much! What else has happened, hmm... Well, let's see... Oh yeah! Now I'm an apprentice! And Sparrowpaw's a warrior, so I should probably refer to him as **Sparrowwing** from now on! All my siblings are apprentices now too. I guess I ought to tell you who our mentors are, for two reasons. One, Aren't you curious, even just a liittttlllle bit? Two, So that _I_ don't forget later!

Well, my mentor is Darkfur. Not the best mentor in the forest, and because I kept sticking my nose into his business, aka, his attacks on Sparrowwing, when he was an apprentice, he targeted me next, instead of Sparrowwing. Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention! Most of the apprentices that trained with Sparrowwing, are warriors now! Longpaw is now **Longpelt**, Oakpaw, Sparrowwing's best friend, is now **Oakleaf**, Tangledpaw, that long-furred calico? She's now **Tangledheart**! Moonpaw, that she-cat that Sparrowwing likes, is now **Moonfeather**, though I don't know why she was given that name, it doesn't make much sence really... Anyway, Tawnypaw is **Tawnystorm**, I'm not sure why, again, though maybe if I were to ask Cinderstar... Oops, back to the subject! Ravenwing is still the medicine cat, so Juniperpaw is still an apprentice, but he seems to like it actually.. He's sort of a weird one, Juniperpaw.

Anyway, so my brothers, Ashpaw, Stonepaw, and Icepaw, these are their mentors!

**Ashpaw**'s mentor is Oakleaf, cool huh? A new warrior! Anyway, **Stonepaw**'s mentor is Silverfur, Tawnystorm's old mentor, and **Icepaw**'s mentor is Sootpath. I don't know how that warrior can put up with Icepaw anymore, he's become so detached from others over the moons, not to mention he's grown a very short temper... But it would be a lie to say he wasn't one of the best fighters of the Clan, at least throughout the apprentices, for now.

As for my sisters, **Snowpaw**'s mentor is Moonfeather. I don't know what's with Snowpaw ether, she doesn't really leave Icepaw's side... He only seems to really care for her too, though it may be that he only shows it to her. They don't really play with anyone but each other, and for that matter, they don't play.. They sit alone and watch everyone else, but they never join in.. I worry.

But enough of all that seriousness! Anyway, **Riverpaw**'s mentor is Sparrowwing, isn't that cool? She's become.. I'm not sure exactly how to explain, she's not as serious as a few moons ago. I think Sparrowwing's a positive influence on her or something, I dunno. And **Cinderpaw**'s mentor, is Mousepelt. I still worry about my siblings though... They've all changed in some way. Hopefully all for the better, but... You never know...

The sun sprinkled gentle rays of light down on the camp as it rose above the trees. The den filled with the soft light, and distant sound of birds, chirping. I blinked my eyes open to the sun glaring me in the face as if warning me to get up. I pushed myself up to my paws, parting my jaws into a yawn as I stretched out my black-pelted paws. I glanced around the den. It was spring, just the beginning of spring, though everything was so green and growing so quickly, it seemed close to summer. The den was almost full, most were asleep still. I counted the apprentices, naming each one as my gaze crossed their pelts. Ashpaw, Stonepaw, Riverpaw, Cinderpaw, Juniperpaw.. Icepaw and Snowpaw were gone. I glanced out at the entrance to my den at the sound of my sister, Snowpaw's voice in the clearing of the camp. Now, I could always forget about it... But I'm too stubborn to do that, where's the fun in sitting around while my sister is having all the fun, hm?

I popped my head out of the den, glancing around at the sun-lite clearing. Dew sparkled against the sun's warm rays, the sky an orangy-purple-black color as the early morning arrived to wake everyone.

"**You loose!**"

I glanced into the center of the clearing at the sound of my brother's voice. Icepaw stood, looking quite pleased with himself, a paw lay on Snowpaw's cheek, keeping her down. His claws sheathed, and from what I could see he wasn't actually trying to hurt her, sort of just keep her down. Snowpaw pouted slightly, before mewing as best she could with his paw on her muzzle,

"**Fine, you win this round... Now let me up you big furrball!**"

Her voice was playful in tone, she didn't really sound angry with Icepaw, only slightly amused really. _Icepaw? Lift his paw when he's won a battle? Never, he's too proud to do that. He'd never let an enime up, whether it was play fighting or real._ despite my thoughts, perhaps I don't know my brother as well as I thought I did. He lifted his paw from her muzzle, taking a few paw steps back to give her room to stand, if not take a moment to catch her breath again. And for once, the first time since I don't know when, he gave an amused smile to his pouting sister. Snowpaw leapt up to her paws, crouching down immediately to begin the battle again.

"**Nah-ah, first round is battle, second round is stealth.**"

Icepaw reminded her with a soft purr. He seemed to be enjoying the fight more then she was. She paused for a moment, taking the time to search her memory for what must be the rules of the game they played now. She let out a defeated sigh after a couple minutes, before plopping down to sit in front of her silver-pelted brother.

"**Oh yeah.. But this time I get to be in the trees!**"

Icepaw laughed at his sister's forgetfulness.

"**No way.**"

**"Wha-Hey, you got to be last ti-**"

"**You can't now.**" Icepaw purred in amusement as he interrupted his sister in the middle of her mew. "**You just told me where you would be. You would have lost instantly.**"

The brightly pelted she-cat stared at her brother for a moment, most likely running a battle scenario in her head of what would happen if he hadn't have said anything and the battle would have begun. She soon began to pout again as she squeaked,

"**Oops...**"

I let out a soft purr as I listened to the two argue, watching as Icepaw gave his sister a gentle bat on the head. Maybe I could sit and watch them.. Just a little while longer I mean. Until the rest of the Clan awoke. This is a side of them I've never seen. I've never seen Icepaw smile, never heard Snowpaw speak a word, never seen them having so much fun.. I wasn't going to give up this chance. Not to see my siblings happy, never, never, would I give up a chance of that.


End file.
